Dragon's Keeper
by Simple Heart
Summary: The captain actually found himself enjoying the fact he didn’t have to listen to his CMO lecture, for once. Will be Kirk/Bones.
1. Chapter 1

This was born from The Dragon Riders of Pern and beadattitude's Stargate Atlantis series Checkmate. I have links to pics over on my LJ account. remorsful_rain, think little Bronze Firelizard for what Bones looks like. Thank you to Lady Kiren and smatheburrito for the Beta! Reviews are love!

* * *

"Well Bones," James T. Kirk, captain of the U.S.S Enterprise, began.

"I don't think you're ever going to be able to live this down." He told the little bronze colored reptilian life form in front of him. Said life form fluttered its pair of wings in annoyance, letting out a chirp.

"I mean first you touch some rock that we know nothing about."

The reptile let out an angry warble, and flapped its wings again, pointing a talon at Jim accusingly.

"And then we turn around and see this thing flopping around."

A growl emanated from within the long sculpted, but sturdy neck.

"You're lucky we didn't shoot you, before we realized what had happened. Too bad zapping you again didn't work, and we really are sorry about the whole excruciating pain thing."

Hazel eyes narrowed, while perfectly aligned rows of teeth were revealed as its mouth twisted into a snarl.

"You really should be more careful Bones." Jim finished shaking his head.

With a screech Bones/dragon-lizard thing launched himself at the captain, but unfortunately he was deftly caught by strong fingers before he could do any damage to Jim's face.

"Jeez he seems to have quite a temper doesn't he?" Jim asked moving closer toward Spock's hand and the enraged lizard, whom hearing the statement stopped reaming out Spock and started in on Jim.

"Indeed, though he seems to be reacting as though you antagonized him."

"Ah, Bones has always been like that, even at the academy."

The mini dragon seemed to give up and went limp with a chirp; though he still decided he could glare at Jim.

"Come on let's head back to the Enterprise. Maybe we can find out how to change him back, or better yet see if Uhura can translate for us."

"Don't you believe that finding a resolution to this… situation would be more advisable?"

"Naw, I kinda like him like this, he cute." Jim replied with a grin.

Predictably Bones went off again, chirping and hissing loudly. Probably how Jim and Spock were both morons and blah, blah, blah. The captain actually found himself enjoying the fact he didn't have to listen to his CMO lecture, for once.


	2. Transition

Here's another short filler chapter. Thank to Lady Kiren and samtheburrito for the Beta!!

Once the landing party solidified in the transporter room, the techs gaped. Perched on their Captain's shoulder was a small dragon-like lizard, which promptly squawked and flapped its wings in an attempt to keep its balance as its perch moved off the transporter.

Uhura, who had been waiting for them, or rather waiting for Spock, stepped forward.

"Where's Dr. McCoy?" she asked once she saw everyone had made it back, except one. Jim pointed to the lizard-like creature with-wings that was perched on his shoulder.

"This _is_ Bones."

"Seriously, where is he?"

"I know it's hard to believe. On the planet, some things happened. There was a glowing rock and a bright light and here we are. Plus I've had to listen to him twittering in my ear all the way back, he won't shut up even when he-Ow!" Jim yelped, rubbing the ear closest to the lizard, who had just bit it and then proceeded to ruffle its wings angrily.

Uhura shook her head; she really didn't want to know.

"Can you understand his twittering?" Jim asked.

"Kirk, he's a lizard, what do you think?" Uhura sighed. Now that she was closer, the dragon-lizard did look a little like Dr. McCoy; it had similar sharp hazel eyes, the mouth was set in a stern frown and its body was a couple of shades lighter than his usual hair color with a golden sheen.

"So is that a no?"

Uhura just rolled her eyes.

"May I suggest we take Dr. McCoy down to the infirmary? We may be able to find a way to reverse the transformation once we gather more data," Spock spoke up, coming to stand by Jim's shoulder. Jim seemed to pause and think for a minute.

"That's seems like a good idea Spock," he turned to the little lizard, "Are you ready?"

It let out a startled squawk as its mode of transport suddenly started moving.

"Hey, watch the claws!" Jim snapped as he turned the corner down the hall.

Uhura let out a sigh, this whole fiasco was certainly going to be and adventure.

R&R!


	3. Discoveries

This chapter is almost three times longer a little over 1,000 words. I'm going to try and have a 1,000 word minimum from here on out.

Thanks to Lady Kiren and samtheburrito for the Beta!

Note: The part about the glowing energy ball that made them all do certain things was taken from the Star Trek: TOS episode Day of the Dove, except I used the liberty of the Alternate Universe thing.

An hour or so after they had left the transporter room , Jim, Uhura and Spock were standing around a bed, where the little golden dragon watched them warily.

"My, my, would you look at this. This is quite the unique specimen," The resident Zoologist, Dr. Northrope, crowed reading the results of the litany of tests they'd run.

The little lizard turned its hard hazel eyes towards the doctor at the word specimen.

"Uh, doc, I don't think he likes being called that." Jim spoke up, recognizing the look from years of experience.

"Oh right, my apologies, Dr. McCoy." Northrope turned to the others.

"He is Dr. McCoy, DNA and brain scans confirm it. I don't know how, but he's been turned into a perfect mini-dragon."

"Well, one minute he was leaning against a rock, the next he was like this," Jim spoke up, Bones voiced his displeasure rather loudly.

"I don't think he's agreeing with you on that Captain," Uhura said, fighting a smirk.

"Well, however, it happened he is quite remarkable. His bones are denser that a birds, but lighter than a humans. His skin is scaled, similar to a lizard or Komodo dragon. Despite the fact he's a reptile, Dr. McCoy is warm blooded, and his heart beat is a little faster than humans making his body temperature slightly higher as well. His tail seems to be prehensile, enabling him to hold onto a perch better. His talons seem to be similar to a bird of prey's, as is his sharp eyesight. But the best part is, considering the proportion of his wing span to his body mass, he should be able to achieve flight."

"Wait, so you mean he can fly?" Jim asked, grinning.

"Well, he'd be able to at least glide from place to place, but, considering the musculature around the wing joints, I'd say yes. Though he might need some practice."

"You hear that Bones, you can fly! How cool is that?" Jim beamed down at his transformed best friend.

Dragon Bones just rolled his eyes. Jim was acting like a kid let loose in a candy store. He also seemed to have forgotten Bones' fear of flying. The dragon sent the captain his best death glare along with a growl before he turned his back to him.

"No need to get huffy about it," Jim groused, "Oh, by the way, how long is he going to be like this?"

"Well none of the biological tests gave an answer to that. According to them, he's a perfectly healthy dragon, and could've been like this his entire life." The zoologist shrugged.

"Captain, with what little information I've been able to gather, there doesn't seem to be a set time limit on the transformation," Spock offered.

"Just how much information did you find?" Jim asked.

"Documentation of this occurrence is extremely limited considering it is only mentioned a in a handful of old texts from scattered planets. Even then this seems to only be a legend."

"A legend, huh? That really doesn't give us much to work with," Jim sighed running a hand through his hair.

"What are the odds Dr. McCoy will be stuck like this?" Uhura spoke, voicing a concern they were all thinking.

Jim cut in before Spock could reply, "To damn high."

Bones gave a worried chirp, as he noticed a weight seemed to settle over the Captain's features, not to mention he could be stuck like this forever! He let out an anxious warble and closed his eyes. He could be stuck like this!

"Hey," Jim said softly, reaching out a hand and rubbing Bone's neck soothingly.

"So what are we going to do?" Uhura asked.

"Well obviously he won't be able to remain CMO for the time being so Dr. Biro is going to have to take over temporarily. Then we find someone to take care of him I guess," Jim replied, shrugging.

"I would suggest one of the senior officers provide care for him," Spock stated, voice not betraying his thoughts, and Bones sent him a glare. Green-blooded hobgoblin, how dare he make it sound like the doctor was some invalid.

"We don't need this getting around the ship any faster than it needs to," Uhura agreed.

"Yeah," Jim agreed nodding his head, "But what are we going to do about the communication thing?"

"Well for now we'll just have to go on experience from his mannerisms, I guess. Maybe we can get him to use a PADD or something." Uhura replied.

"So who's going to take care of him? No offence Spock, but I don't think he'd particularly want to stay with you." Spock raised a brow at Jim's comment. Bones just watched them, didn't he get a say in this?

"Well I think it should be someone McCoy trusts," Uhura pointed out. "This isn't going to be easy for him after all. Good luck with him, Jim," She quickly added.

"Wait. What?" Jim sputtered, and Bones couldn't fight his toothy smirk.

"You both went to the Academy together, so you've spent the most time with him and know him the best. Plus, you got him into this mess, it's the least you could do," Uhura replied innocently.

Uhura was too perceptive for her own good, Jim mentally cursed and then she went and pulled the guilt card. Though it really wasn't completely his fault, after all they'd both leaned on it and it could've just have easily been him instead.

"It won't be that difficult to take care of him. All of his mental faculties seem to be in order so he can understand what were saying. He appears to be an omnivore, so food isn't an issue. Oh and also, the scans revealed a second stomach filled with an acid specially designed to break down sulfur. If he ingests enough sulfur, after it's been digested, it appears he could breathe fire."

"No way! Come on, Bones, you have to admit this is at least a little cool." Jim said eagerly, gazing at Bones with bright eyes.

Bones just rolled his eyes, damn childish captains.

"Has it occurred to anyone, that we should be a little more worried about some rock that can change a man into some small lizard?" Uhura interjected.

Bones chirped at her, slightly insulted by the word small. It's not like he there was anything he could do about it.

"Well we're out here exploring unknown parts of space, there's bound to be some weird stuff out there. After all we came across that glowing energy ball thing that tried to get us all to have a giant orgy," Jim pointed out, grinning at the look on Uhura's face.

"Oh, by the way, Spock, how's Lieutenant Johnson doing?" he continued, putting on his best innocent look.

He could stop his grin as he caught the faintest of blushes on the Vulcan's face.

"I still think it was ironic that the least celibate of us managed to get everyone to stop and got the creature to leave by threatening to lock everyone in their rooms. Alone," Uhura threw back.

"Oh, that one hurt." Jim feigned getting stabbed in the heart, and got a swat on the arm for his troubles.

Hissing, he flinched as he felt something claw its way up his arm. Bones easily settled himself on Jim's shoulder, and stared at him with a 'You're a moron' look on his face.

"What did I tell you about the claws?" Jim groused, rubbing his arm.

Bones just growled and flexed his claws against Jim's uniform shirt.

"Hey," Jim protested. Bones flapped his wings and chirped, pointing his nose at the door.

"What is it, boy?" Jim asked, glancing between the door and the dragon. What he got was another bite to the ear for his troubles.

"Ow damn it! What did I do?" he hissed. Bones glared at him pointedly, before a giant yawn revealed the rows of sharp teeth in his mouth.

"Oh, you're tired, aren't you?" Jim crowed finally getting it.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys next shift. Spock, find out everything you can." With that the captain turned and left medical heading for his quarters.

"You know with a set of chompers like that you coulda been an extra on that old twentieth century movie _Jaws_." They heard before Jim was out of ear shot.

This was certainly going to get interesting.

R&R! Reviews are love!


	4. Trip and Fall

The trip to the captain's quarters was short, and due to the odd hour the hallways were thankfully clear. Bones stayed perched on his shoulder, eyeing their surroundings as if puzzled by his new perspective.

The whole Bones being a dragon thing was certainly odd, and just a bit creepy. Though Bones did look adorable, but Jim didn't dare say that out loud, two bite marks on his ear were enough. Bones was about the size of a large bird of prey, maybe a little smaller, so he could perch quite comfortably on his captain's shoulders. Jim doubted he'd be able to stay on Uhura's shoulders for too long since they were too narrow probably, like most women. That meant Bones was going to be spending a lot of time on his shoulder. Not that he really minded, having Bones there kinda made him feel like a pirate, a really cool captianly pirate.

Bones gave a questioning chirp when he noticed Jim's gaze.

"You know I have to say this is one of the weirder things that has happened, the group orgy aside of course," Jim told him. He received a warbled agreement, just as a security officer came around the corner

Acting quickly Jim jerked Bones off of his shoulder and shoved him behind his back. He smiled and nodded at the passing ensign, and got an odd look and a hiss for all his trouble. Then Bones, deciding the hiss wasn't enough, promptly bit a finger.

Jim yelped and held Bones so they were eye level.

"You're lucky that guy's gone. He could've seen you if you'd pulled that stunt any earlier," he scolded the reptile.

Bones didn't reply, his steady hazel eyes spitting sparks of indignation. Without warning, he promptly extended his neck and bit the tip of Jim's nose, this time drawing a little blood.

"Damn it, Bones!" Jim snapped, nearly dropping his friend, who just dug in his talons, a little harder than necessary, and held on.

"Ow. I thought doctors were supposed to help people, not hurt them," Jim griped gingerly inspecting the damage. Bones just clawed his way back up to his previous perch with a huff.

"Okay I get it. I'm sorry, but I didn't exactly have time to warn you." Bones huffed again and seemed to ignore the apology.

"Okay I won't do that again, just stop with the biting. That really smarts," Jim appeased. He had a bad feeling he'd be walking away from this whole experience with plenty of scratch and bite marks.

Bones just continued to sit stiffly.

"Fine," Jim muttered continuing down the hall.

Unfortunately for Jim, there just so happened to be one more ensign that felt the need to roam the hall near the captain's quarters. Fortunately for Bones, it was a perfect opportunity to exact a little more revenge.

As soon as the little dragon heard the heavy footsteps, which was long before Jim did, he took matters into his own claws by scrambling underneath the material covering Jim's shoulder and sliding down the smooth skin of the captain's back. He settled against the small of Jim's back clinging to the undershirt as Jim jumped around.

"Damn it Bones! What the hell are you doing?" Jim snapped, though it sounded more like a shriek.

Despite his best efforts, Bones was firmly lodged and wouldn't budge. Just about when he'd decided to take off his shirts and forcibly remove the reptile, a young engineering ensign came into view.

Jim froze with a muttered "Shit."

Bones grinned a little evilly at that.

Jim promptly dropped his shirts back into place, and gave the ensign one of his patented smiles.

"Are you alright, sir?" She asked, pausing.

"I'm fine, Laurie. Is there something you needed?"

"Yes actually. Mr. Scott wanted me to give you these requisition forms," She said, handing him a PADD

"Oh, thanks," Jim replied, trying not to twitch or giggle when a claw scraped over a patch of ticklish skin. Laurie noticed his odd expression.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Totally," Jim assured her, twitching a little as Bones found The Spot again.

The ensign nodded and after giving small salute, she walked off. Bones choose that moment to squirm around… the wrong way.

"Gah! Bones get out of there!" Jim yelled, hopping on one foot and trying to pull Bones out from where he didn't belong. He ended up tripping over his own feet and landed face first on the floor.

"Ouch," he moaned, glad no one was around to see it.

Bones crawled out of all the layers of clothing and Jim could feel the dragon climb his way up his back. He kept his eyes firmly shut until he heard a questioning warble from above him. He opened his eyes to see an upside down dragon face. Jim just sighed and closed his eyes again.

Bones jumped off of his back and settled on the floor in front of him, talons clicking on the cool metal surface. He slowly extended his neck and gently prodded Jim's forehead with his snout, afraid that he'd hurt him.

"M'fine Bones," Jim mumbled opening his eyes. Grinning he added, "So did you find anything that you liked?"

Bones just rolled his eyes and thwapped his friend on the head with his tail.

"Ow. Haven't you beaten me up enough today?"

Bones ignored the whining and tugged at Jim's shirt telling him to stand up. The captain complied, though he was sure most of the whistles and hisses weren't flattering compliments. Jim got ready to key in his security code but Bones situated himself on his chest, holding on with his rather sharp claws. A few moments went by with the doctor just studying his face.

"Uh Bones? Are you going to be done anytime soon? People could walk by and as nice as it would be for you to have another freak out and get in my pants, I'd prefer it if we were actually in my room."

Bones snorted and gave him a half-hearted glare before complying and settling once more on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

The door hissed shut behind them, leaving Jim to heave a sigh as he tried to figure out just how this was going to work.


	5. Not Your Type

Well this one's shorter than I'd like only about 900 words, but I still kinda like it. This chapter is a little more on the serious side, and plus Jim should feel a little guilty. Oh and I'm not sure whose quarters are on what deck so I used my creative license.

Jim hummed to himself as he rode the turbo lift to deck six. It had been four hours since he'd left Bones in his room to start his shift and he wanted to check up on the little guy.

The night before had been interesting. Dr. Northrope was right in the fact that the little dragon could and apparently would eat anything. Then there'd been the whole waking up with the tail in his mouth and wing over his face, after all he was pretty sure that Bones had chosen a small pile of Jim's clothes to curl up and go to sleep in.

Jim absent mindedly rubbed the three long scratches that ran along his collarbone. Once he realized there was something that wasn't normally on his face on his face, he might have possibly freaked a little and sat up dislodging the little dragon. Bones startled awake had dug in his claws so he wouldn't fall, resulting in three shallow but bleeding scratches. The good doctor had looked unrepentant, and then proceeded to warble angrily at Jim. Like the whole thing had been his fault, as if.

As soon as he stepped into the room he heard the angry hisses and growls. Not a good sign.

"Bones?" Jim cautiously stepped further into his quarters.

Bones sat perched on the back of the only chair in the room; his tale wrapped around one of the arms and wings extended for balance. Jim slowly edged closer, noticing that something was lying on the desk and the dragon was clawing at it.

"Uh, Bones, what are you doing?"

Bones froze then whipped his head around hissing angrily and glaring at the captain. After a moment, he turned back to what Jim could now see was a PADD and began flailing his front legs and gesturing angrily at the key pad.

Jim leaned over the chair to see the screen.

"Um, Bones, I can't read any of that."

The comment just seemed to piss Bones off more, since he began to hiss louder and actually growl before he stopped suddenly and just let his head and neck hang limp.

"Bones?" Jim asked worriedly.

His friend looked strung out and that wasn't a look he saw on the doctor's face often, dragon or otherwise. Bones tilted his head and Jim could see the weariness, frustration and worry and his hazel eyes.

"Aw, Bones."

Jim swung the chair out and sat sideways so he could see the bronze dragon. He was tempted to reach out and scratch Bones head, but thought better of it.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. If I hadn't leaned against that stone, you wouldn't be like this."

Bones gave him a look that was easily interpreted as 'Damn straight!"

"Spock found out some more information. Apparently some ancient civilization years ago managed to develop interstellar travel and began trading with adjacent planets. Eventually things fell into anarchy and the civilizations were wiped out by each other. Unfortunately not much is left, documentation wise. I have no clue how long you're going to be stuck like this. Spock thinks it is reversible but right now we don't have a clue how."

Bones didn't seem too affected by the information as if he'd been expecting it, though his eyes looked a little sad.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Jim sighed. It really was his fault. He was supposed to be protecting people and look what happened. He turned his best friend into a pint sized lizard. On top of that, he had no clue what to do about it. There wasn't some switch he could flick and change him back. Then this morning he'd gotten orders to go play babysitter to the Telurian ambassador and his ship, which meant they would have to leave this system and any chance to find a reversal. Right.

"Also we have a side trip to make, the Telurian ambassador needs an escort and we happen to be the only federation ship in the area. So we're going to have to leave."

Jim sighed again, when one thing went wrong, ten other things usually followed. A sharp nip on the fleshy part of his upper arm caused him to jump and look into Bones' crackling hazel eyes.

"What?" he snapped rubbing the stinging skin.

Bones just sat there giving him his patented 'Get your head out of your ass and start thinking' look.

"I know. It's just that things seem to be going wrong." Jim sighed. Bones was right, like he usually tended to be, there wasn't much he could do at the moment so he might as well get his head out of his ass.

"You know I think I may have an idea for helping you type," Jim said gesturing at the PADD.

Bones looked less than assured but made a 'get on with it' motion with his head.

"Well your claws seem to slip off of it so, why not try to use your knuckles?"

Bones sat thinking before turning back to the PADD and tried exactly what Jim had suggested. While he was able to type words, his speed and accuracy was still off.

"You know I have awhile before I need to get back. I could help you some and then we could eat." At Bones' glower, he quickly corrected himself.

"Or I could watch you type then we can eat."

Bones chirped his agreement and that was that.

Part six is being written right now, though I start my first semester of college Monday so I don't know how much time I'll have to write. I don't think it's going to be too bad though, I was stupid enough to sign up for morning classes so I have afternoons free.

A big thank you goes out to kilala10 for the title art!! You rock!!! If you haven't seen it here's the link.


	6. Idle Hands Are the Devils Tool

Bones stayed in the captain's quarters for another day or so. It wasn't that he was afraid of people seeing him, because they were exploring new planets and who knew what the hell was out there so he was used to it. No, it was more along the lines that everyone was at least four to five feet taller than him. It was disconcerting. He could easily be squashed, or stepped on, or kicked, or something else as equally painful.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much for a little dragon to do in Jim's room. Bones had tried to read, and he nearly knocked himself out trying to get a book off the shelf. He'd become proficient at typing on a PADD, but since he currently wasn't the CMO there wasn't anything for him to type out. Then there was the whole fact a PADD was too heavy for him to carry anywhere. So he'd been forced to type out something then coerce Jim to walk over and read it. Jim would just pretend not to be able to, even though everything was spelled correctly, and then Bones would bite whatever he could that was within reach. This had led to Jim spouting off Bones must have a biting fetish and the dragon biting him soundly on the nose and ignoring the captain all day. Unfortunately, Jim seemed more amused by this than sorry.

On top of that, no one could understand his chirping so he couldn't comm anyone. Sending a vid message was out of the question, and typing one, though he could, made his arms ache with the strain.

Bones was bored. He didn't do bored well.

He'd been attacking one of Jim's black undershirts, when it had been suddenly jerked off the ground. Before he knew it, he was tumbling out the neck hole and hoping the ground was soft. Instead an arm reached out and Bones was cradled against Jim's warm chest. He looked up to see laughing blue eyes, and the grin Jim was trying to hide. Like Bones could help the fact he'd been playing with a shirt. He was bored and there wasn't anything else he could do!

He hissed and tried to squirm away.

"Stop that," Jim admonished, wincing a little as claws scraped against his skin.

Bones stilled. It could be worse, at least the chest was warm. Jim shifted so the little lizard's hind feet actually had arm to hold onto. Bones squirmed around so he was comfortable resting in the crook of his friends arm. He moved his head so it was against a shoulder and he could see Jim's face and chest. Jim really did have a nice chest.

"What?" Jim squirmed under the scrutiny. He hated being stared at; yes, he liked attention but just being looked at with no one else staring at him made him uncomfortable.

Bones just stared; this was better than lying around all day. Jim was even staring to flush a little and duck his head.

"Stop it!" he snapped, shifting from foot to foot.

"You know I can't put my shirt on with you climbing all over me," he quietly added.

Bones chirped in acknowledgement, but didn't move. It really was a nice view. Wait, where had that come from? He stiffened for a moment before he shot out of Jim's half embrace and landed on the bed.

Jim pulled the undershirt on and turned to grin at him. At least the captain had been wearing pants. After the whole shower incident, they were both probably scared for life. It wasn't that he hadn't seen Jim naked before, hello CMO of the man who had a death wish, but rather it was the details of the incident. It wasn't something he really wanted to think about, so Bones attempted to bury his head under the sheets.

"Aw Bones that's cute. You know you're really acting like a cuddly kitten today."

Bones freed his head to see his friend grinning at him. He sent him a glare and a growl. Jim just turned away and started pulling on his boots. Well if Jim thought he was a cat, he could act like one. He got up and crawled onto Jim's lap and flopped down.

"Uh Bones? You're in my way I can't bend over when you're like that."

He didn't move.

"Bones?"

He closed his eyes and stretched out a little further.

"Bones?" Now it was more of a whine.

The little dragon grinned.

"Bones c'mon."

Fingers were trying to lift him away, but he just dug his claws in and refused to be moved.

"All right I'm sorry about the kitten comment. You're a small, little dragon with a pissy attitude."

Bones dug his claws in a little more and growled.

"Okay so you're a big bad dragon that enjoys manipulating people. Now will you get off my lap so I can get ready?"

Bones obliged, if a bit slowly. He rolled off to the side and laid down, his eyes half closed and belly up. He watched Jim finish getting ready.

"You still have a pissy attitude," Jim said once he was well out off any sort of tail, tooth or claw range.

Bones lifted his head and hissed.

"See?" Jim pointed out, pulling on his gold command shirt.

Bones just rolled his eyes. Jim did look good in gold.

He laid back and listened to the sounds of running water, damn captain's quarters. He was the CMO and he still didn't get running water. He heard Jim come up next to him, and suddenly felt a hand running up along his stomach.

Now he'd let Jim occasionally scratch the back of his head or rub the itchy spot between his shoulders, but he hadn't let him touch his under side. Instinctively he brought up his hind legs and kicked at the offending hand while his front paws grabbed a hold of it and he bit the finger tips. Jim just kept tickling his stomach and dammit he wasn't supposed to be this easy. The tummy rub felt good, but he did have an attitude to defend. Bones finally started growling and Jim backed off.

"If that wasn't a classic example of what a cat does, I don't know what is."

Bones just huffed and rolled over so he could stand up.

"Well, little buddy, it's time for my shift. I'll be late if I don't hurry. Try not to tear anything up while I'm gone okay?"

How dare he insinuate that the doctor had bad behavior! Wait! Jim was leaving; Bones didn't want to stay in the room all day. He was going crazy in here, but going with the captain meant he would have to face the crew. Bored, crew. Crew, bored.

Bones let out a screech that stopped Jim in his tracks. He turned around and Bones jumped in the air and zoomed onto his shoulder. The dragon had discovered gliding three days ago and had mastered it yesterday. Flying was next on the menu, once he got over his fear of flying and dying and all that jazz.

Jim looked surprised but pleased, if his smile was anything to go by.

"Well, well it looks like the little monster wants to go outside and play," Jim quipped as he stepped out of his quarters.

He got a hiss and a tail whack for his trouble.


	7. Cure for the Itch

Beta'd by the lovely Lady Kiren. Thank you so much!! Side note: Um, this chapter's not all humor like the ones before, there is a bit of fluffiness at the end.

The little bronze dragon twittered nervously as Jim made his way towards the mess. He figured it was the new version of Bones grumbling, the dragon twittered almost constantly and the old doctor complained almost constantly. There had to be some connection.

Bones flexed his talons and curled his tail a little tighter around Jim's neck. They were entering hallways that were full of crew members coming off of shift or others heading for breakfast. By the time they reached the mess Bones was practically strangling his friend and was apparently trying to burrow his claws into Jim's shoulder. The captain just took it in stride. Bones had been self-conscious to start with and being transformed into a mini-dragon certainly hadn't helped. Jim reached up and scratched behind a brow ridge.

"Don't worry buddy it'll be okay," he murmured, with a smile.

Bones leaned into the caress and hummed in appreciation, relaxing his death grip around Jim's neck.

"Come on relax, I'll make sure no one steps on you and you come out with the same body parts you came in with." Jim chuckled.

Dr. Northrope had been trying to somehow get Bones alone and on an exam table, and ever since the two had first met the dragon never let Jim out of claws reach.

**

Jim bypassed the line and with a grin and a wink managed to get a couple of plates from the cooks. Though it probably had little to do with his natural charm and more with the fact he had a reptile with wings perched on his shoulder. Bones ducked his head and straightened his wings under their scrutiny, as if he didn't know whether to hide or preen. Jim thought it was rather adorable, not that he'd ever say that within hearing distance.

Jim set the plates down on the table and sat down, while Bones chirped anxiously at all the eyes that were on them.

"If you want to eat you're going to have to get off my shoulder. I'm not hand feeding you anymore, you need to fend for yourself or you're going to get fat."

Bones warbled and rolled his eyes at the plate of eggs and bacon in front of his captain. Hypocrite. He jumped down his talons scrabbling for purchase on the smooth metal table.

"Whoa!" Jim said snatching Bones before he could take a header off the edge.

The bronze dragon gave a frightened chirp and wrapped his tail snuggly around Jim's forearm.

"That could've been nasty. Too bad you can't fly yet," Jim remarked, putting Bones down in front of his plate of fruit and ham.

Bones sent him a glare and nipped a finger before it was out of range.

"Ouch! Is that any way to treat your captain?!" Jim snapped, jerking his hand away.

"Considering you got him into this mess, I'd say it's justified." Uhura remarked, sitting down at the table followed by Sulu and Chekov.

"You're always saying that. I didn't do it on purpose, like I'd actually do that to my best friend." Jim muttered to his eggs.

"The road of good intentions…" Uhura quipped.

Bones grinned at the exchange as he nibbled on a bit of cantaloupe.

"It is good to see you out doctor." Chekov said, reaching out to scratch the little dragon under the chin.

Bones warbled his reply and leaned into the touch.

"You never do that when I scratch you." Jim whined, glaring at Bones for his betrayal.

"Jim it looks like Dr. McCoy's skin is dried out and starting to flake," Uhura noted, running a hand along the bronze's back.

"I'll ask one of the zoologists about it, later," Jim replied, popping the last of his bacon into his mouth.

"So how is the doc's big reveal going?" Sulu asked in between bites of scrambled eggs.

"Not too bad, people have pretty much just been staring, but Dr. Northrope has a restraining order."

"Vhy?" Bones was letting the Russian scratch his neck. He was doing it on purpose just to spite Jim, the bastard.

"He came looking for Bones the other day and Bones threw a hissy fit. I was sure he was going to attack the guy."

"McCoy attack someone? I mean I could see him going for your face, but Dr. Northrope?" Uhura raised a falsely innocent brow.

"It was probably the giant needles the doctor was wielding around." Jim let the face mauling comment slide for now.

He watched as the little lizard finished his breakfast, and now that he took a closer look Bones' skin was starting to look a little dry.

The bronze gave a happy chirp once he was finished, and just to annoy his friends he laid out on the table. He crowded their plates, but Jim's was the only one he actually let a body part flop in the food.

"Come on Bones get your wing off of there! I can't see my food!" When Bones didn't move Jim continued, "I think this is going further than retribution, you're enjoying this too much."

Bones rolled his eyes, Jim acted like such a petulant child sometimes.

"Ah well, I was finished anyway." Jim sighed delicately lifting the dragon wing to peek at the remaining eggs underneath.

Bones immediately moved his wing back and hissed threateningly at Jim. As CMO it was his job to make sure the captain took care of himself, and that meant making sure he ate all of his food.

"Come on Bones," Jim whined, "you got dragon scale germs on them. I could mutate horribly or something."

Bones leveled his best 'dry' look, and Jim obliged, though he still managed to mumble about 'not my fault if I mutate' as he forced down the rest of his 'contaminated' breakfast. Jim not finishing his eggs wouldn't cause malnutrition but Bones was enjoying the torture opportunities, plus it really was his duty all that. Riiiiight.

"It's rather amazing how well you understand each other," a new voice interrupted the exchange.

Bones gave a startled whistle and dove for Jim's shoulder, hiding from the man he would from now on call 'He who pokes with sharp needles.' The group looked up to see the smiling face of…

"Hello, Dr. Northrope." Jim said slowly.

"Good morning captain," the man replied a little too cheerfully.

Bones growled a little as he leaned around the side of Jim's face to glare at the doctor.

"I was wondering if you and Dr. McCoy would be free for a few more tests later?"

"No," Jim snapped a little too quickly, surprised by a sudden sense of protectiveness of his friend. He wasn't going to let bones anywhere near the man, he agreed with his friend the guy was a little eccentric.

"I mean today's going to be a little stressful, since this is Bones first time out of my room since he changed. It's going to be stressful… for both of us." He quickly covered, internally wincing at the lameness of the excuse.

"I see. You're probably right, perhaps after he settles in then." Northrope actually looked disappointed, and Bones gave a louder growl. Jim reached up and began running a soothing hand down the dragon's back.

"Hey doc?" Jim asked before the man could leave, "Bones skin looks a little dry. Could there be a problem?"

Stepping closer to the table Dr. Northrope let out a thoughtful noise. Bones didn't make it easy for the man to get a good look at him, choosing instead to retreat and hiss.

"Well, I'd say his skin is just that, dry. Since we don't know what kind of habitat he would regularly be living in, it could just be the fact the air's to dry. Rubbing lotion or oil on his skin should help." Northrope offered.

"But to be sure maybe we should run so-"

"Nope that's quite all right. Thanks doc." Jim cut in, giving him his best 'thank you now you can leave' smile.

The man seemed to get the hint and walked off.

"I just saved your ass, you chicken. You totally owe me." Jim glared at the lizard on his shoulder and ate his last bite of 'contaminated' eggs.

**

Jim was exhausted by the time his shift was over. He ignored the looks he was still getting for having a lizard with wings sitting on his shoulder, and focused on making it to his room without running into a bulkhead. Bones was still paying attention to the gawkers apparently, if the angry hisses and worried warbles were anything to go by.

He punched in his entry code, walked over to his bed and promptly faced planted. Bones let out an indignant squawk as he was tumbled from his perch.

Between dealing with a almost constantly freaked out best friend, who was alternating between trying to strangle him with a tail and trying to bury his claws into Jim's muscles, and the pissed off prime electorate of the T'lgran, who was rambling on about the federations misrepresentation of his planet, and how Jim should be honored the he was even _thinking_ about holding negotiations, blah,blah,blah… he was plum worn out.

Bones chirped and poked his head with his snout. Jim looked up into his worried hazel eyes.

" 'm fine. Jus' lil tired," he mumbled.

Bones heaved a put upon sigh and climbed up on his back and began pulling on the material. Jim groaned and tried shaking him off; Bones just dug in his claws and nipped his ear.

"Ow!" Jim snapped, glaring at his friend.

The dragon jumped off his back and began pushing his chest.

"Okay, okay I'm getting up." Jim groaned. You know, he was pretty sure his joints shouldn't be making the noises they were.

Bones jumped off the bed and scrambled up onto the front of his shirt, then proceeded to use his weight to make Jim stumble toward the bathroom. Once there he wormed his way under the captain's shirts and began to gather them up.

"I get it, I get it." Jim peeled off his shirts while Bones scrambled down to his thigh and unbuttoned his pants. The dragon fell along with the material into the heap on the floor.

"Smart move," he chuckled as Bones wiggled out of the pile and sent a glare back at it.

Bones studied him for a moment before giving a satisfied nod and a nip to the heels.

"Okay, okay I'm going. No need to be so pushy."

Bones was waiting once he got out of the shower, and before he knew it he had a towel thrown at his face.

"Hey, knock it off." Jim growled when his pajamas were similarly thrown.

Bones just hovered perched on his shoulder or glided from perch to perch, twittering, warbling and acting rather mother hen-ish the entire time.

Jim collapsed onto his bed with a grateful sigh, being the captain was exhausting, but he really wouldn't have it any other way.

"Bones, c'mere," he commanded, eyes closed in relaxation.

He felt the bed twitch as Bones settled next to him with a questioning chirp. Jim just reached out a hand and began scratching the bronze behind the head; Bones tried to nip and bite his fingers at first but gave up and lay down to enjoy the attention.

A rumbling noise caught Jim's attention. He opened his eyes to see Bones' eyes were closed in bliss as he ran a hand over the dragon's back. The noise seemed to becoming from Bones himself.

"Are you _purring_?" Jim asked.

Bones opened his eyes, he looked pissed off that the scratching had stopped, and whacked Jim's stomach with his tail impatiently. Jim resumed scratching.

"I mean it is more of a thrumming noise than a purr but still. You're acting like a cat again; I thought you were supposed to be a dragon."

Bones lifted his head and glared at him, underneath the irritation Jim could see the enjoyment and relief. Jim suddenly remembered his friend's dry skin and mentally kicked himself.

"Hold on," he muttered tapping the wall next to his bed and rummaged through the drawer that popped out.

Bones eyed the bottle he pulled out warily.

"Don't worry it's not lube. It's lotion."

Bones turned toward him, his look of disgust morphing into something more teasing.

"Have you _seen_ how dry and cracked my hands get after a desert mission? This stuff comes in handy." Jim defended himself when Bones broke down into a dragon's version of laughter.

The bronze dragon seemed to find the idea of his captain using moisturizing body lotion hilarious, and by the time Bones was practically making a bugling sort of noise Jim decided he'd had enough.

"Do you want me to help with your skin problem or not?" he snapped.

Bones quieted with some effort and looked a little remorseful, but not much. Jim propped himself up against the wall and Bones crawled onto his lap.

He began with Bones head, gently tracing a path around his eyes and nose. Bones closed them obligingly, and kept them closed as Jim moved onto his neck and back. He must have been extremely comfortable because by the time Jim was done he had a puddle of purring blissed-out Bones in his lap.

"Turn over, I need to do your belly."

Bones immediately stopped purring and stiffened.

"It's not as if you haven't ruined your tough guy image anyway," Jim pointed out.

Bones craned his neck and nipped Jim's wrist, before heaving a sigh, rolling his eyes, and flipping over onto his back. As the lotion was rubbed into the skin on his belly, Bones flexed his claws reminding who was _letting_ who do what.

"I get it Mr. big bad dragon monster man," Jim smiled finishing. He rubbed the remaining lotion over his hands and feet ignoring the dragon's humored look, and put the bottle away.

He slid down so he was lying more horizontal, and Bones immediately claimed his chest for a bed. He knew he was being sappy or something but the scratching felt good, so he butted Jim's hand. Getting the message Jim began stroking Bones from head to back. The dragon warbled sleepily and closed his eyes.

"Lights off," Jim mumbled, and the room was plunged into darkness.

The _Enterprise_ continued on her journey toward T'lgran and its angry prime electorate, but in the captain's quarters Jim and Bones feel asleep between one stroke and the next.

So what'd you think? R&R Reviews make me update faster! ;)


	8. So You Want to Fly?

Okay here's another chap! This is that last little bit of humor before the angst, so I did try to make it as funny as possible. Thanks to Lady Kiren for totally awesome beta, and for taking time out of her busy schedule to correct my horrible grammar.

Jim could count on one hand the amount of times he'd been scared shitless. Considering that was less than five times he was rather proud of himself. The whole fact his best friend was the cause of one of them… not so much.

He was minding his own business too, just walking down the hall at the end of alpha shift. He was in such a good mood, he was even whistling. His mood may or may not have had anything to do with the fact that he'd pushed Bones off onto Chekov and Sulu and he finally had a moment where the dragon wasn't causing him some form of bodily harm. Bones was his best friend and Uhura had made it clear that Jim was supposed to be the one taking care of him and he did feel a little guilty, but come on. Nothing really beat a half hour free of tail strangling, talon scratching, warble screeching, and death glares (he'd been getting a lot of those).

His tune was abruptly interrupted by excited shouting and some Russian exclamations. Jim slowed his pace a little and eyed the upcoming corridor warily. It sounded like Sulu and Chekov shouting about something. He wasn't sure whether he should be wary of their safety, Bones', or his.

A bird-sized bundle of flapping, warbling reptile suddenly found itself frantically struggling to get away from his gold uniform. To say Jim was startled, was putting it mildly. He jumped and instinctively tried to brush off whatever was attacking him. Whatever it was just decided to grab his sleeve, and when he twisted to shake the thing off he over balanced and landed on the floor.

The thing was still attached, so he rolled over trying to see what 'it' was and get up at the same time. Then he felt part of 'it' slip under the waist band off his uniform. Jim briefly wondered what it meant that that immediately gave away who 'it' was.

He flipped over onto his back and peered down at a rather dizzy and freaked-out Bones.

"Seriously, we've got to stop meeting like this," Jim gasped, trying to get his breath back.

Bones growled and Jim winced as a claw came dangerously close to grazing more sensitive parts of his anatomy. The little dragon started chattering away as he crawled up his chest, no doubt complaining about something or another.

"I sink he vent zis-"

Jim looked up in time to see Chekov perform a flawless sliding stop, soon followed by a not so graceful Sulu.

"Hello keptin," the Russian ensign greeted, looking downright guilty.

"Chekov, Sulu." Jim inclined his head.

He slowly stood, keeping an arm around Bones so he wouldn't fall. The weight felt good against his chest, it reminded him of the puppy he'd gotten for his sixth birthday. Then again that hadn't ended so well at all. Bones let out a questioning chirp as Jim's arm tightened.

"What exactly _were_ you doing with my CMO?" Jim asked, using the 'Captain' voice just to see them squirm.

And squirm they did, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

Sulu finally broke under the eyebrow move Jim had learned from staring at Bones' for too long.

"We, uh, we were teaching him how to fly sir."

"Teaching him how to fly?" Jim looked to Bones for confirmation. The irritated noises coming out of the bronze's throat seemed confirmation enough. His face broke out into a grin.

"Why didn't you invite me?"

Bones let out an indignant squawk, and tried to squirm away, suddenly fearful for his life. Jim made sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"What have you tried so far?"

"Vell ve had him stand on a high place and jump. It didn't go so vell. Zen ve tried running and throwing him up in ze air. Zat seemed to work ze best."

"I know the perfect place to practice," Jim grinned and took off.

Bones squirmed, digging in his claws so he could reach up and snag a hunk of his supposedly 'best'-friend's ear.

"Stop it!" Jim admonished. "Seriously you're going to have to get over you fear of flying eventually. You might as well do it while you have wings."

Bones promptly bit a couple of fingers in a way of reply.

**

Their destination was a place Jim had discovered a while back. It was an offshoot of the air filtration system, a secondary scrubbing station. The air was pretty much scrubbed, and was no worse than a couple thousand feet above sea level. What made it perfect for an impromptu flight lesson was the fact the air was blowing through it like a wind tunnel. It would give Bones some security as he learned to work his wings.

"Here we are," Jim announced proudly.

Bones tightened his grip on Jim's shoulder and stubbornly stayed put. All attempts at prying him off proved futile, and Jim yelped a truce when Bones managed to grab a hold of his hair.

"Fine if you going to be that way I guess there's only one thing to do." He muttered rubbing his stinging scalp.

A devious grin was the dragon's only warning before Jim jumped into the stream of air in the middle of the room. Bones let out a startled warble as the wind caught his wings and tore him off of his perch.

He did look rather comical floating there waving his legs around.

"Try flapping your wings." Jim chuckled, lying flat against the rush of air.

Bones complied, with a few shrieked explicatives of course, not that he was really offending anyone since no one understood him. When he suddenly began doing cartwheels instead of straight lines, he closed his eyes and let out a frightened wail. Flying was so totally not his thing. Taking pity, Jim zoomed up to catch him.

"Try again." Jim gave him a gentle reassuring pat, and for a split second felt a sense of _relieffear_ came out of nowhere. He let Bones go, a little startled. Where the heck had that come from?

**

After that Bones actually mastered his flying skills rather easily. Jim may or may not have been just a little jealous as he watched the bronze dragon dip and zoom around their room late that night. Well, in space all time is relative or something like that, but the chronometer said 22:16 and that was late night to him.

He rolled over on his bed a buried his face into his pillow. Over the last couple of weeks the tension had been building in his muscles. He never knew he could look forward to an away mission so much. The pissier the aliens the more tension he'd be able to get rid of.

There were ways he could get rid of his problem himself, without violence, but he and his right hand were taking a break while Bones was rooming with them. Jim groaned and buried his face further. It wasn't like he'd been getting a whole lot of action before this whole 'OMG my friend's a dragon!' fiasco, but still now he wasn't getting _any_. Jim punched the mattress, after this Bones totally owed him some tail, or at least a couple of good long drinking nights to make up for the torture that was taking care of a stiff, grating, pissy CMO of a dragon.

Jim felt an odd brush of _worryconcern_ and looked over his shoulder to see Bones landing on the bed near his hip. He let out a questioning warble.

"I'm fine Bones."

He received his friends best 'stop bull-shitting around' look.

"It's nothin'." Jim sighed rolling onto his side. He pulled the covers up over them both, "Lights off."

Bones squirmed his way up to his usual spot against Jim's chest and promptly bit one of Jim's nipples.

"Ow, you bastard! I told you it was nothing!"

Bones let out a disbelieving hiss, but there was no way Jim was going to tell his best friend he was irritable because he was sexually frustrated.

"I've got the mission to T'lgran tomorrow." He offered, scratching Bones under the chin.

He could tell the dragon didn't believe him for a moment, but was nice enough to let it slide.

"You know it'll be the first time we've been apart for more than an hour since all this crap started." Jim mused.

Bones gave a sigh of acknowledgement, but Jim could feel the odd _worryfearworry_ thing again.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay." He murmured into the darkness.

**

Bones made sure he was present and accounted for when the away team assembled on the transporter pad. Jim grinned when the bronze dragon let out a hiss, obviously the guy still harbored a hatred for the thing.

"Alright gentlemen lets go. Scotty energize." He sent a smirk in Bones direction, "Don't worry I'll be back."

Thinking back on it now when he'd said that he hadn't meant in pieces, because apparently when someone said 'I want to talk to the federation in hopes of establishing peace' it meant 'I want to hack your prized captain into little bitty pieces'.

Honestly, you'd think he'd be used to this sort of thing by now. The whole universe wanted a piece of Captain James T. Kirk, and if the fight continued, that's exactly what it was going to get. Not to say Jim wasn't fighting back, but three against one wasn't exactly giving him good odds.

His vision tilted and swam and he went down onto one knee, as his balance abandoned him for green pastures.

"You will surrender."

Jim glared through his one good eye.

"Go to hell."

Darkness, followed by bright white light enveloped his senses before he could feel the cold, stinging kiss of the next blow.

So was it good? R&R please! –pleading eyes-

Also I usually wait till I have another chap. Written before I post it here, thanks to your awesome reviews this is getting updated the same time as my Livejournal. My Livejournal is set up as my homepage link on my profile. I do post things there first so if you want to check it out feel free.


	9. Don't Fear the Reaper

Sorry for the extremely long wait guys. This story is dead, actually far from it I was waiting on my beta. Still no reply so this is unbeta'd as a warning. If you see any mistakes let me know. Um, also I do have the next chap written so I'll be posting that soon to (hopefully this will be the beginning of more reliable updates).

On another note, this chapter and the next are posted and have been posted on my livejournal for awhile now. My journal is set as my homepage on my profile here. It does get updated faster than my account here dose, just so you know. :) I'm glad all of you are enjoying this fic, and thanks for putting up with my late posts!

* * *

Leonard knew when the mission went wrong. He didn't know how or why, he just knew Jim was in trouble and it wasn't good.

He sprang up from his perch on the captain's chair and into the air, swooping and diving twittering all the while. There were waves of _angerfearhatepainhate_ crashing through his mind, leaving little room for rational thinking. Instincts Leonard didn't even know he had were kicking in. His One was gone, his One was in trouble, his One was in pain. _His_ One, he didn't know what it meant but it was screaming in his head.

Spock reached for him but he dove out of range. Jim, he had to know if Jim was alright. Uhura batted him out of the way and he let out a pitiful wail as he scittered across the communications station. Leonard lept over too Chekov and Sulu, his urgent whistles and calls did nothing, no one was understanding him, and not for the first time he cursed his transformation. Diving back to Spock he clung to his shirt and reared up so they were eye to eye. He hoped that _something_ would get across and he would bring Jim back.

"What's wrong with him?" Uhura snapped making a grab for him as he sprang back into the air and wove acrobatics over her head.

"His highly irrational behavior may be the result of many things. Perhaps his animal instincts have finally come to light."

Leonard glared at him and got ready to tear him a new one about misinterpreting communication as animal instincts, but _pain_ flared across his senses. They were hurting his One! He couldn't stop the pain-filled wail that escaped his throat.

With a surge of hate and anger he zoomed into the turbo lift. One way or another he was going to be with Jim.

Feet thundered behind him, but he one destination in mind. With a hiss he landed on a startled ensign's shoulder and peered down at the screen. It told him nothing, not that he could understand all the transporter read-outs in the first place. Leonard tried his best to stay clear of the room as much as possible.

Spock strode in quickly followed by Sulu.

"Beam the Captain aboard."

"Aye sir."

Leonard didn't know if it was his behavior or if the first officer had data, but he didn't care. Jim was coming back, so maybe the distracting emotions buzzing around his brain would finally go away.

**

Leonard couldn't have been more wrong. If anything the buzz intensified when Jim's semi-concious body appeared on the deck. There were too many people around and they seem to make his _worryfearconcern_ and resulting headache worse.

The med team rushed in and he was lost in the confusion. They lifted Jim onto a gurney and then were rushing him to med bay where more nurses and M'benga were waiting for them. His years of training were coming to bear, noting the many lacerations and contusions on the captain's body, there were probably internal injuries too. Different courses of treatment filtered through his brain, but stuck in a body with talons and wings what could he do?

He hovered restlessly over the gurney, twittering wildly. Leonard had the urge to do something, but he didn't know just what. There were a dozen things that needed to be done, but no one paid heed to him when he warbled his orders.

Jim was transferred to a bio-bed, and Bones landed on the railing at the end, still trying his best to get his ideas across. All the team heard was loud, wild shrieks and hisses.

"Dr. McCoy there is nothing you can do here. Please you need to leave so we can do our job."

Leonard froze. She was right even if he didn't want to admit it, stuck like this he couldn't do anything for Jim. He watched as the med team quickly prepared their patient for surgery. He was the best surgeon on board, what if something happened in the OR and he couldn't fix it? He might as well have signed Jim's own death certificate. All because of him.

Nodding slowly, Leonard took off heading for the door and the worried crowd beyond. Uhura tried to catch him as he flew past, but dodged out of the way. He didn't want to be there, standing waiting to see if Jim lived or died. He just couldn't do that, not when he wasn't the one putting the captain back together.

He needed to get away now. Fast. He had to, he couldn't stand it.

Bones let out a wail and disappeared.

* * *

Reviews will get get me writting faster! Let me know what you think!


	10. What Is Lost Can Reappear

Okay so to clear up some confusion, if you've read up to what's current on my LiveJournal account this chapter isn't new. If you haven't Enjoy!

Once again I don't own Star Trek and I'm not making any money of of this. Also not beta'd so let me know if anything is horribly wrong.

* * *

What good was Leonard if he couldn't do his job? He was hired as a CMO. It wouldn't be so bad if he could do _something_ in this body, but all he did was free load off of Jim. It was bad enough to see the blond's body come in on the gurney, but not to be able to _do_ something about it tore down every pillar he had constructed to guide his life. It wasn't just Jim either, he'd sworn a Hippocratic Oath, and he couldn't help anyone while he was stuck in some rat with wings body! Frustrated, he slammed his forehead into a wall and let out a low hiss. It wasn't as if he'd gotten a dragon's mind in the exchange either. He was still himself, his mind worked like it always had, he could still diagnose, he _knew _how to perform a surgery. He just _couldn't._

He wasn't an asset to anyone not anymore and especially not to Jim. All he did was sit on someone's shoulder and chirp about this or that. Leonard could bark orders all day in med bay, but it wouldn't do any good. No one could understand him.

Dejected and wallowing in the worry and depression that Jim's situation had caused, he flapped up onto an alcove between several pipes. They were warm, and the surrounding thrum of the _Enterprise's_ engines lended some calm to the storm raging a few decks up.

Jim was still alive, that much he knew. He did know how or why, but he just knew. The knowledge didn't help much since he wasn't the one putting Jim back together, so the captain could still die. Leonard warbled morosely and laid a wing over his eyes. He wasn't going to face universe until he had to.

He stayed there curled up in a corner of one of many rooms that made up an even larger maze. It was almost as if he didn't want anyone to find him...

Jim woke slowly to the sounds of the med bay. He opened his eyes to the familiar white landscape. His vision slowly cleared as he blinked the sedative away. He blinked a few extra times just to make sure that it really was Uhura sitting next to him.

"Jim." She looked worried and _scared_, and a shot of alarm flashed through him.

"I'm not dying am I?" He quickly asked, after clearing the mucus out of his throat.

"What?! No!" Uhura replied, using the 'are you stupid' look.

"Then why do you look like someone is? Better yet why are you even here. I know you're a friend and all that but you usually don't make it a practice to sit by someone's bedside." Jim raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sitting my shift, we're all taking turns, since Dr. McCoy isn't here to watch and grumble at you right now."

"Whose we? And why isn't Bones here? Does it have something to do with him being a biohazard? If it is it's probably just some scheme from Northrope."

"Jim… Dr. McCoy is… gone." Uhura placed a hand over his.

"What do you mean gone?!" Bones couldn't be dead he hadn't been down on the planet with him!

"One minute he was there the next he let out a wail and just disappeared. No one's been able to find him since."

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean he was just there and then gone?! I need the whole story here."

"It started when Dr. McCoy went crazy on the bridge. He was diving at everyone and chattering away obviously agitated. He flew into the lift and went down to the transporter room. By this time we guessed something was wrong and Spock gave the order to beam you out. Dr. McCoy stayed with you making a lot of aggravated noises until a nurse snapped something at him, I didn't catch what. Then he just suddenly deflated as if a rock had been dropped on his shoulders. He took off and flew right by me, paused mid air let out a wail and just disappeared. Just poof and he was gone. We've looked everywhere even used the internal sensors. The heat in the engine rooms made it difficult to use the sensors and that's a lot of space to comb over and no one's spotted him yet."

A sudden though struck Jim, "How long?" has he been missing, has he been assumed dead, till we find him?

Uhura seemed to understand, "Five days. Jim what are you doing!"

"Going to find him." Jim growled throwing off the blankets and pulling off monitors. "That fool gets the oddest ideas in his head and that's never good thing."

"Captain you need to lie back down." Nurse Chapel told him appearing at the disconnected monitors sommons.

Jim looked her strait in the eye, "I'm going to find Bones, and when I get back I'm going to speak with the nurse who talked to him before he disappeared." His tone broached no argument.

Chapel just gave him a nod and pulled out a spare uniform under his pillow.

"I expected as much."

He was a little surprised, he had half expected her to pull out a hypo and hypo him into submission.

He set off for the lift. He was going to find Bones. He knew the disappearing lizard was still alive. He could feel it, he just had to convince Bones to come out of hiding.

The sharp slap of _shock_ quickly followed by _disbeliefworryanger_ woke Leonard from a light doze. He blinked crusty eyes open and looked around. No one was around, just the endless gray pipes.

A tugging at the back of his mind kept him from going back to sleep. There was something he was supposed to be doing but he couldn't figure out just what it was. Five days without food and water and the endless hum of the pipes around him had dulled his perceptions.

So Leonard curled into tighter ball, pulled a wing over his head and closed his eyes.

_Bones!_ The desperate plea that sounded so-Jim like startled him upright.

He swayed dizzily as _desperationworryfear_ swirled along with his vision.

He cocked his head and chirped questioningly. Instincts were stealing his mind from his higher thinking. They told Leonard we should fly back to his One, his One was worried and searching for him.

Once again the use of One baffled him, but he obeyed launching himself wobbly into the air. One breath he was in the engine room the next he was coasting down a hallway toward Jim. Surprised he lost control over what little control he had of his wings and crash landed rolling nose over tail before coming to a stop at a pair of bare feet.

_Jim?_ Leonard asked softly as he weakly tried to right himself. His talons slid against the cool metal floor and his left wing was pinned painfully underneath him. Leonard gave up with a sigh and decided here was as good as anyplace to take a nap.

"Bones!" Warm hands picked him up and cradled him. Worried blue eyes were level with him and chirped in recognition. Jim was alive then, but hadn't he known that?

"You okay?"

Leonard just sighed his eyes suddenly heavy. He gave Jim's thumb a grateful lick and then dropped off easily to sleep some more.

* * *

To all my loyal veiwers and readers I'm sorry for the wait. Finals are over and I should have some writing time between now and when I start my job. Also if you guys have anything you want seen in this fic. I'm fighting off writer's block and I welcome ideas!! R&R


	11. That Dogone Blue Stuff

So here's the next chapter finally. I was trying to post this on LJ but I couldn't log in so I guess it's being posted here first. Just in case it's kind of confusing Bones doesn't understand/think he actually has telepathy. He's sending his thoughts out (to Jim anyway) but doesn't know it yet. Allot of his new 'developments' are going to be explained in the next chapter or two.

Once again this is unbeta'd so let me know if there are any mistakes or the story is confusing. Enjoy!

* * *

"So first off, you're a moron for believing you're useless and unneeded, and two apparently you're still evolving."

Leonard wasn't surprised that Jim's raucous voice was the first thing he heard when he woke up. Chattering irritably he curled up tighter, tucking his head under a wing hoping Jim would take a hint.

"It's true you can't exactly be a doctor when you're a dragon. Well, unless you're treating other dragony things I suppose, but that's beside the point anyway. Just because you're a dragon doesn't mean we don't want you around, even if you have a bad habit of taking things the wrong way."

Leonard shuffled his wings and sighed, Jim had always been the obtuse one. He opened one eye and glared at the captain, the quicker Jim finished this up the quicker he could go back to sleep.

"On another note apparently you can teleport now, which is totally awesome by the way, and you have a strong sense of empathy. I don't completely understand that one, they said something about emotions and you're able to 'pick up' on them? Oh, and you're telepathic too, so you can ask Spock about the empathy thing yourself."

Empathy? Telepathy? Ask Spock? What was that supposed to mean?

"You can communicate telepathically." Jim said, "Think what you want to say and you can shoot your thoughts straight into people's heads, which is cool if you ask me."

No, Leonard really didn't think so, the whole dragon thing and everything that came with it was just damn strange, but honestly he was tired and didn't really care right now.

"Jeez they have you on the good stuff don't they?"

Leonard just snorted and began chewing at the tape around the IV in his arm; the constant itching was driving him nuts.

"Hey leave that alone." Jim shoved his snout away. "Don't look at me like that. You're a doctor you should know better."

Sighing Leonard settled back down.

"Trust me I know how you feel. M'benga said you only have to have the IV for twenty four hours or so. You're already ten hours into it."

Deft fingers began gently running up and down his back and Leonard crooned in pleasure. Stretching out so his neck and head were resting on the inside of Jim's arm he let his eyes slip closed.

"Sir, if you want to get out med bay any time soon you're going to have to take this." Nurse Chapel sighed, wagging a vial of blue liquid back and forth in front of her dragon sized boss.

Leonard puffed up his body and hissed.

"Stop that! You're acting like a proddy cat." Chapel tucked a few stray hairs and inched closer to the biobed. "Don't make me get Northrop to tranquilize you."

"So doctors really do make the worst patients." Jim smirked as he strode into med bay.

"He's no worse than you." Chapel remarked dryly, before darting forward and snatching her boss off the bio bed.

Leonard let out a startled squawk and tried to claw his way out of her arms.

"Dr. McCoy!"

He froze at her tone.

"What's he fusing about now?" Jim asked sliding closer.

Images of gagging, vomiting and a bottle of blue liquid appeared in his head, and Leonard looked like he was trying not to yarf.

"He has to take his last dose of anti-biotic and since Dr. Northrope wasn't sure how Dr. McCoy would react to a hypo he has to take it orally. It is rather disgusting tasting, but as a doctor Dr. McCoy should know it's important to finish all medications."

Leonard huffed and looked away, completely ignoring the look Nurse Chapel gave him.

"I suppose you're here for a check-up?" She asked Jim.

Worry lodged itself in Leonard's chest and he wiggled out of Chapel's grasp with a low chirp. His memories leading up-to, during and even a bit after "the incident" were blurry at best. He hadn't known Jim was injured.

He easily hopped from Chapel to Jim and began anxiously searching for any source of discomfort or pain. He was about to take his explorations to Jim's chest but the captain scooped him up with a "Let's not start that again" before he could get under the Captain's shirt.

The bronze dragon just sent him an icy glare, while every possible explanation for an injury swamped his brain. His tail began to swish from side to side and to anyone just looking, they'd see a bemused captain holding a pissed off dragon at arm's length. Of course Leonard frequently forgot he now had telepathy, not that Jim really needed it to feel the worry and concern his best friend felt.

"I appreciate your concern buddy, but it's nothing you need to worry about." Jim gave him a quick scratch under the chin and set him back down on the bio-bed.

_You always say that._ Leonard huffed as he shuffled his wings irritably.

Jim chuckled and ignored Leonard's odd look.

"Dr. McCoy I expect this to be gone when we get back," Chapel all but ordered, placing the vial in front of her boss. She turned to Jim, "You're coming with me to make sure your shoulder is healing right."

Leonard craned his neck as they rounded the corner, trying to catch a glimpse of any limp, shuffle or other outward sign Jim was unwell. He didn't see any, but he knew better. Jim was the master of disguising an injury if he thought the doctor was watching.

Growling he turned to the problem at hand. It was too bad his patented glares couldn't get rid of the liquid like they could a clingy intern. He tested the cap and found it firmly adhered to the vial. Bones wrapped his tail around the body of the tube, firmly planted his back feet, and extended his wings for balance and started tugging and pulling on the cap. It wouldn't budge.

Eyeing it he tried unscrewing it, prying it, and banging it against the bed rail to get it off. Finally he resorted to chewing the damned thing off. A few pieces of polymer stuck in his teeth later the cap was off and just whiff of the stuff inside made him gag. He could practically see the vapors forming a skull and cross bones.

"You'd better be drinking that." Chapel called from around the corner.

Leonard chugged the blue liquid down, and immediately regretted it. He dropped the vial and collapsed on the bed with a groan. He could practically feel the medicine tearing a hole in his stomach lining.

He closed his eyes and willed the toxic substance down.

"Is he supposed to be making those noises?" Jim's voice floated somewhere above him.

"Doctors usually make the worst patients, besides we both know Dr. McCoy has a melodramatic streak."

Leonard indignantly glared at his head nurse.

"So now that he has all his treatments out of the way, is he cleared to come up to the control room with me?" Jim began scratching along the dragon's back and Leonard rumbled his pleasure.

"I don't see why not, besides it's probably better for the both of us he's out of here."

Leonard emphatically nodded his agreement and all but launched himself onto Jim's shoulders.

"It feels good to be wanted, even if it's just as a scapegoat." Jim grinned, giving a nod to Nurse Chapel and making his way out of med bay.

* * *

Thank you to all of you who have favorited and reviewed this story! Most of all thanks for hanging in there between updates. The good news is I've sat down and written out a storyline for this fic so updates should be quicker. This story is far from over so keep checking back and R&R!


End file.
